


流水似吾心Ⅰ

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 先婚后爱/KT/OOC大明星51×高中国文老师244注意避雷





	流水似吾心Ⅰ

00.

堂本光一想大概是昨晚拉窗帘的时候太着急了，这才导致此刻阳光没有预告的就刺进眼里，晃的他输掉了这把游戏。

已经早上了。

睡觉。

 

卧室里传来的平稳呼吸声，清泠香味带上一层暖暖的温度让人平静。美好的清晨就这样轻易召唤了他的困意。

后背刚接触到床铺，脑袋还没来得及陷进枕头里，他突然反应过来——

今天是周一，那位老师可是要上班的。

自己的动静是不是有点大？

 

身体保持着仰卧起坐做到一半的姿势，看了眼闹钟，距离背对自己睡觉的人的起床时间还有10分钟。

他应该晚点再进来的。

“都怪那束阳光。”

 

熟睡的人应该是感受到了床铺的一阵塌陷，慢悠悠地翻过身来。露出的柔软腰肢不掺任何杂念，像他床头的那本万叶集。

嘴里黏黏糊糊的嘟囔着什么，一只手摸索着探向旁边的枕头。

“嗯……你又这会儿才睡……”

毫无防备的睡颜，使对方原本有些犀利的眉峰变得圆润。微卷的长发遮遮掩掩，让雪白皮肤透出一种清纯的媚惑。平时淡淡的声音此刻像是浸过了蜜糖，迷糊的样子更有一种不能言说的魔力。

堂本刚整个人都散发着一种柔顺的气息，像只小熊猫一样天然可爱。

他立刻放弃了离开的念头，握住热乎乎的小手，拉起被子给对方盖好，最后将整个人轻轻带进怀里。

“你再睡一会…别管我……“

 

 

也许是因为临近起床时间的睡眠的确弥足珍贵，怀里的人并不介意这个微冷的胸膛，找到舒服的位置窝好后继续睡。脸颊紧紧贴着自己光裸的胸肌，高温让堂本光一的身体从心脏部位渐渐暖了起来。

堂本刚总是有这种吸引力。

熟悉的洗发水味道和好闻的体香飘进思绪里，他想起了第一次见到对方时的情景。

 

 

 

01.

灯光昏暗的小酒吧，并不是什么有名的隐藏店铺，不过堂本光一从很多年前开始就一直选择在此独酌。或许是小店里舒缓的音乐，或许是因为那个永远都吃不腻的鸡蛋三明治，也或许是因为老板和他一样痴迷于汽车。

他就是在那里遇见堂本刚的。

个子不高的人，大约和自己差不多吧。贝雷帽修饰着好看的脸型，长发贴着脑袋简单的扎起来，呆在脖颈旁边，透着一阵文艺气息。肩膀本就不宽，那件墨绿色的长款外套将他整个人衬得更加娇小，袖子被挽了起来，洁白的手掌侧边有些黑色的墨迹，一看就知道是在写些什么。浅蓝色的牛仔裤是七分长，漏出了纤瘦白皙的脚踝。脚上穿一双黑色小皮鞋，让堂本光一觉得有些俏皮。

可爱的人。

但是可爱又不能当饭吃，尤其是面对黑社会。

 

大眼睛在坏人的污言秽语之下根本不明白该如何自处，气愤的嘴唇和通红的脸颊在那些人眼里，也只会被自以为是的误认为欲擒故纵的调戏。

眼看着白团子就要被吃掉了。

“不好意思，请你们离我男朋友远一点——”

 

 

 

02.

堂本光一在老板惊讶的眼神里站了起来，不容置否的低沉嗓音任谁听到都会害怕的发抖。

他嘴上说是看不下去小白兔受人欺负，可只有自己心里明白一见钟情的心动。

被解救的人感激的看着他，隐隐可见的泪光里饱含着担忧，紧张的问这样对自己的事业会不会有负面影响。

显然，他知道自己是谁。

 

 

“大明星堂本光一，飞天的座长，十几年如一日滚台阶的抖S可爱大叔。”

这是后来堂本刚对他的总结。

 

“没事的别担心，你这么可爱，我如果真的和你在一起，也一定是好感度提升的那种。”

故意说着让人害羞的话，哪里还管得了那么多，就是想看到发红的耳尖和躲闪的目光。

自然地继续交谈着，被告知了对方居然也姓堂本。看到了桌上放着的古代诗歌，才知道他是不远处那所高中的国文老师，同样住在附近，不过在这里还是新参者。今天也是在同事的力荐下，才第一次来到这家店。因此联系方式也很简单的就要到了。

缘，妙不可言。

堂本光一摩挲自己的嘴唇，仔细打量着这位小老师，默默想到。

 

 

 

03.

频繁地互传简讯是由对方的一条信息开始的。

 

“光一先生，那个俳句写的不错呀(*>_<*)ﾉ❤”

是在说早上放送的节目吧，自己被要求要写一句来宣传新舞台剧。

当然是写了一些搞笑的话，综艺嘛。没想到还能得到国文老师的赞赏。

颜文字恰如其分的表达了赞美，他似乎都可以想到那个人做这副表情的样子，好感度又顺利提升了几分。

 

两个人越聊越多，堂本刚会给他讲解一些影视剧的文学背景，他也会给对方科普汽车和宇宙。

偶尔连续发消息突然中断的时候，他甚至还会开玩笑的问堂本刚是不是觉得无聊然后睡着了。

得到的回复还是一如既往的可爱——

“没有哦ʕ•̀ω•́ʔ✧光一先生！”

 

 

从传简讯到约在酒吧见面，再到出去兜风。从红着脸牵手，到在只有月光的海边沙滩上亲吻。恋爱的泡沫越来越绵密厚实。

堂本光一觉得时间差不多了。

 

 

04.

“你真的不喝酒吗？老板好不容易买来的哦。”

又一次相约在那间小酒馆，总之先找点话题做铺垫吧。

 

“嗯……我如果喝酒的话，光一先生就要把我背回家了~”

 

“可以啊，刚好把你背回我家里去。”

 

“哈哈哈哈~所以我还是不喝了吧~”

 

“我们结婚吧。”

 

在堂本刚正吞了一口饮料进口的时候，他说出了这句话。温和的声音和深情的眼神，没有哪一样不蛊惑人心。

虽然口腔被液体占用说不出一句话来，但对方正在用整个身体向他发出疑问。

嘴唇上沾了一些橙汁，看起来水润有弹性。堂本光一想起了上次在车里的甜甜一吻。

拿出准备好的戒指，在对方激动的眼泪和点头中，就这么确定了关系。

三十岁的尾巴，黄金单身汉堂本光一，终于得到了家里有人等待的温暖。

让他觉得更舒心的是，堂本刚仿佛能处理好一切事情。八卦不停的三姑六婆，过分热情的朋友兄弟。不管面对什么人，甚至是有些为难的问题，他都表现的恰到好处。

【你懂我的意思吧(´；ω；｀)】

周围的人说他婚后的状态比以前还要好，而他就将这些归功于堂本刚。

生活该是这样——一位温柔似水的爱人，没有什么大惊小怪的分歧，自己的一切都能被好好关照和配合。

可是不觉得这一切太顺利了吗？

顺利到让他在结婚快一年的时候，也没有发觉对方最近有些不一样的表现。

 

就这样想着到睡着，包括对方什么时候起床都不知道。

 

 

05.

堂本刚的手已经搭在了门把上，想了想又迅速换回拖鞋跑进卧室，就这样穿着长外套，俯身在大明星的脑门吧唧亲了一口。

虽然对方并没有完全醒来，但还是费力说了句一路顺风，惺忪的睡态让他也甜甜的笑了起来。

走在路上，看了看手里拿着的厚厚稿件，一直想分享的喜悦还是没机会说出口。

有些不甘心的叹了口气，他拍拍脸颊，让自己不要再纠结这些事了。下次再告诉他就好了。

只不过下次到底是什么时候呢。

 

文件夹里藏着心事，整理诗集的时候一首小诗被他单独拎了出来。

「

秋山树下隐

流水似吾心

唯吾思君意

笃睦胜吾君

」

 

四千余首诗篇，本该多到让人无法辨个分明的好恶出来，可他偏偏就有些不想多看这首。

他不是计较这些付出回报的人。可长时间以来，怎么看都觉得是自己单向输出比较多，再温和的人也会心生不安。

笃睦胜吾君，是内心满足的人才能说出口的话，他现在根本不满足啊。

因为恋爱，难道不应该是两颗心互相敲打吗？

 

不过话说回来了，他们是在恋爱吗？

 

TBC.

 

 

 

 

⚪⚫⚪⚫⚪⚫⚪⚫

新鲜的脑洞还得趁热打铁(其实就是比较闲)

本次采用罗马数字/大标题

和阿拉伯数字/小标题的形式

PS.【】的地方是你懂的 整篇移至A*O*3*   
感谢玩具老师提醒(•ө•)♡  
不看影响也不大 好奇的话还是眼熟给🔗  
给大噶添麻烦了＿|￣|○

感谢看到这里的你❤(ӦｖӦ｡)


End file.
